The prevent invention relates to a valve device for the control of a flow of air in an apparatus, in particular a refrigerator, of the kind defined in the preamble of claim 1.
A valve device of that kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,884. In that prior valve device the shutter can only rotate about a fixed rotation axis within a fixed support structure.